User talk:Excerlics
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ultraman Zero ghosts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 13:22, January 3, 2013 ' I am a Vietnam' Wrong image and character in Ultraman Zero You don't need to put image of 'Mirror Knight shocked' in Ultraman Zero page.Only image of Zero can.Henshin1971 (talk) 09:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ask admin for your help Only an admin will help you.Especially,Teridax.Henshin1971 (talk) 12:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Profile pic Zero Dark There still reason about that.Just wait for the new part of Ultra Zero Fight Season 2.Henshin1971 (talk) 09:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) That is not Zero say that to UFZ(Ultimate Force Zero) That was Belial mocking and fighting UFZ(Ultimate Force Zero),not Zero (-.-)Henshin1971 (talk) 11:01, February 28, 2013 (UTC) your Template Hey Solzen here, I've noticed what you've been doing on the Nexus page and just want to give my two cents. Firstly I don't think the abilities in the human page are suppose to be in the table with the Ultra forms, but if you do then make I suggest you move the photo gallery of Nexus Human hosts to the bottom. The top should be for a picture of one of them ready to transform. Secondly you need photos of the Evol Thruster and Blast shot. Okay, Mr. Zhu Huong { [put name here= <style="background-color:[put color here"><color="[put color here">'name here' - name here= <style="background-color:[put color here"><color="[put color here">'name here' }]} you have to go into source mode to see the whole coding and you also have to remove all of the "and "" About your picture that upload in this Wikia Can you edit your picture first before you upload?Some picture you upload alway has a black from up and down. Edit infobox Hmm Unneeded pages Hey Zhu Huong Ng, SolZen here, I need to point out a few things to you. One you Ultraman Blue page, that picture clearly shows a girl Ultra, in case you didn't notice, also that's a background character of a nameless Ultra, just because you see the same nameless character before doesn't mean you need to make a page, there's no point to it being up. Also you should stop with the Ultra Woman Beth Page, Beth and all the other members of the Ultra Force are treated as one character and have their own page together, if anything it would make more sense to put them in a table than create entirely new pages.SolZen321 (talk) 10:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how to delete pages, you should ask Teridax or Tsuru, also I think you should ask the Wiki membes if they would like to see the Ultra Force members on seperate pages, because they page has been like that for a while now and I'm not sure if everyone would agree. You could use a blog post. My personal opinion is that we already have all their profile information together on one page, so I'm not sure if the others would think it makes sense to seperate them...SolZen321 (talk) 10:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Just Answering, One Asking, Suggestions Cleaning Photos Galleries Hey Zhu Huong Ng, SolZen here, I know you enoy putting up photos for the galleries, but some, actually alot of your photos are redundant. That is to say, you several photos of scenes, seconds apart and they usually the same event. In a wiki it's best to have one photo that can capture that entire scene in one epic moment, instead you have several photos that are basically communicating what should be the exact same message to the viewer. Personally I find it annoying, but that's just my own personal opinion and do not wish to offend you, I just think that so manny unneeded pictures give your work a sense of a lack of profesionalism. I'm not trying to dissuade you from getting photos, your pictures are a welcome contribution to the wiki I am most certain, but I'm just trying to give some advice and hope it is helpful. So keep getting those photos, we are all thankful for them I just ask that you be more precise in your work. Thanks for listening.SolZen321 (talk) 00:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply Cool, if you want help with the captions just let me knowSolZen321 (talk) 01:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) cool, doing that nowSolZen321 (talk) 01:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Long Time No Chat Pictures- some are already there Hey Zhu, I noticed that some of the pictures you've uploaded such as the picture of the Tsurugi doing the Knight Shot and Tsurugi's rise are redundant. I'm sure we all appreciate all the photo's you're upload by do try to make sure they're not things we already have okay.SolZen321 (talk) 10:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 10:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Next/Nexus pages SolZen321 (talk) 19:04, April 21, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 13:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi ---- SolZen321 (talk) 10:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 11:27, April 30, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 12:38, May 1, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 11:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 01:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 02:12, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 02:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 02:51, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 03:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 03:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 03:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 10:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Useless SolZen321 (talk) 11:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Site address This is the address I just hope your computer has a good translator program, if this doesn't work, just go to wikipedia, go to the japanese section and look up Ultraman the same way you would with the normal wikipedia.SolZen321 (talk) 15:24, June 6, 2013 (UTC) If your translation program is working then just go to any movie Zero was and search for his name. Other than that there's this Zero's page.. Also if you still can't get you message box I suggest you type in SolZen321 (talk) 02:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) .}}SolZen321 (talk) 03:11, June 8, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 14:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Belial Address. EnjoySolZen321 (talk) 15:00, June 8, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 15:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 09:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 09:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 14:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 10:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 13:53, June 22, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 15:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I Want to Explain why I replaced photos that are already there. First For example: the photo of the Ultra Slash The second photo Was a picture From a 62Goji Video (KingsaurusIII) so I took the first picture and thought it was better than the second. And.. I Don't see any Redundant Thing in the photos! Gabirurezende (talk) 15:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 02:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 03:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) in the code format of the page edit, in case you didn't know already.}}SolZen321 (talk) 03:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 13:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 14:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 00:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Story Poll Link to the poll: Link SolZen321 (talk) 14:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ultraman Cosmos/ Luna End SolZen321 (talk) 13:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Video Links SolZen321 (talk) 03:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Dark Zagi Prediction Yes, Dark Zagi is capable of prediction, he said it himself when he predicted Nagi would become Ultraman Nexus in the future. PhazonAdictKraid (talk) 18:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 10:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 16:09, November 15, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 01:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 01:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Question's: 1. Who is the actor who play the role of Hibino Mirai, the human form of Ultraman Mebius? 2. When does Ultraman Faundation was started? 3. Which is the toughest Enemy that Zero ever faught? 4. In which year the first series of Ultraman was released? 5. Who played the role of Nozomu Taiga, Ultraman Zero newest host? 6. When does Zero got his special power to transform him into StrongCorona mode and LunaMiracle mode? 7. Who is Ran? 8. Why Zero was banned before from the Land Of Light by Ultraman King? 9. Who take the role of Daigo Madoka? 10. Who is Ultraman Zero? --Apexz (talk) 04:10, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Mecha Yeah i did, it is fun and intresting but i hate they steal the Ginga Spark, Alien Nackle who'se behind it. Apexz (talk) 15:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ultra-Fan Wiki Beam Lamp/Protectors Category Yeh, i know, they already been private, but looks like we have to wait for the subs. Apexz (talk) 07:03, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I can't really sure, because since the episode 7, Ultramna Ginga episode is private but later been opened widely for a short day and gone. I hope so they would released and free for all country, Apexz (talk) 12:48, December 11, 2013 (UTC) If they really can't released, wait. They will posted the video with the subs, i just knew it someday, Apexz (talk) 14:26, December 13, 2013 (UTC) What i mean, like the episode 7, first day the uploade, they put it as private for almost two weeks...and they uploade again but this time it allowed to all country. I doubt it, they will released them, I just know it. Apexz (talk) 14:56, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, Zhu. I malaysians too. I also feeling to cry, all i ever waited in this holiday is to watch Ultraman Ginga episodes. Let's just wairt for the subs like Eduardloe said, :) Yeh, like that. But only for a short day like, when he post in Sunday, it blocked back in Friday or saturday. Apexz (talk) 15:16, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hy Zhu, i love that pic. Okay, i will choose this because it reveal his full body even his head isn't around but we need to put the full power of Ginga Especially. Apexz (talk) 13:59, December 21, 2013 (UTC) nope that, but here. i choose this. Choose this. Zhu , i take the third one you gave me. It looks like this pic, it's perfect and fit for the gallery techniques. The picture i put its just sample. Apexz (talk) 14:13, December 21, 2013 (UTC) This one. I think it's perfect. Ginga Especially 3445788.jpg Ginga Especially.jpg|This one Sure, you can use it. Apexz (talk) 14:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Zhu, thanks for the information. :) Apexz (talk) 13:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Acctually, i got a problem. The thing is, my VIATube on my Ipad can't be opened, it never can be. I tried many ways but it still gave me a save answer so i got to uninstalled, but when i want to installed back it didn't exist on my country. Ah mann.. why the first time i download it they appeared...can you gave me the video, sent to my page or something...? Apexz (talk) 15:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Izmael Body Parts SolZen321 (talk) 02:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply But, it looks better and clearer, right? Ultraman TopFan (talk) 08:38, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply I only your pictures because they are too blur, or too 'skechy' too seen. compare these two: Baltan Normal Flight.jpg|does your one looks better? Beshikaru Flight2.png|or mine? Please turn the picture into .png file and size: 422x356 both using 'Paint' and it will look good so, I will not replace yours with mine. Ultraman TopFan (talk) 13:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Reply Darklops Zero Darklops Zero Shot2.png Darklops Zero Darklops Eye Sluggers2.png Giga Specium Ray.jpg Ultraman Giga Specium Ray2.png|maybe like this? Jack, Ace, 80 Combo Beam.png|Combo Beam Salome Ace Robot Ultra Guillotine.png|P.S may I know how you get your pictures? Ultraman TopFan (talk) 09:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) No, I didn't, thanks Brian Haughton (talk) 21:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Tiga Tornado Delacium Light Stream.png Cosmos Luna Luna Rainbow.png Zoffy M87 Ray B.png Cosmos Eclipse Eclipse Kick.png Here you go! Ultraman TopFan (talk) 10:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC) FB huh? why do you want me to do that when there is already this picture in the wiki?Ultraman TopFan (talk) 08:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Snow Kaiju You know that we already have Ice Kaiju, which is pretty much the same as snow kaiju.Zombiejiger (talk) 11:21, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I just saw that a wikia contributor did it. Zombiejiger (talk) 11:22, February 23, 2014 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 13:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Ginga Gallery page Yep, positive. I got exam next months, so this month maybe my last month to online, i got work to do, i got big exam on September. Its for my future. Apexz (talk) 03:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Ultra Fight Victory 05 I haven't been reading One lately, mainly Hoshino's 101, and I think that you should check Ebay for the movie. --Zombiejiger (talk) 11:37, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I will do it sometime. --Zombiejiger (talk) 11:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by "relevant to the Ultras"? --Zombiejiger (talk) 11:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Cleaning up photos " #next, added ""|text = ", becoming " " #And the add what you want to talk, just like this: " " The results are down here.}} Enjoy Muhammad Amir (talk) 15:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) The Defeated Villains category is to be deleted, please do not use it. --Zombiejiger (talk) 16:25, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Are you chinese No racist intend i just want to ask because i need to talk to some chinese who read Long Hu Men Are You Chinese If you chinese i need some guy who know chinese for some matter Lord Bá Đạo (talk) 23:36, June 1, 2015 (UTC) sure. what's the problem, zhu? Yes, i may be busy in fb sorry. Apexz (talk) 09:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC) yes, i can reply you. So, Victory finally take on Juda. Nice Vanguard pic. Apexz (talk) 10:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Forms